Game Updates
Game Updates Game Updates are updates made to the game. These are usually announced on the community forum by any Notorious Developer. Some updates range from small bug fixes to new content being added to the game. All game updates made to Notorious can be found here. January 9, 2016 * We're slowly getting the SQL back online. Voting will be up ASAP. * A box trap bug in Hunter has been fixed where you couldn't dismantle it properly. * Skills no longer reset back to 99 when saving the player. * Cavefish can now be eaten. * Throwing ax distance issues have bee fixed. * Some Fight Cave NPCs' combat levels have been fixed. * The Lord Marshall Top is now tradable. * All boaters now equip in the head slot. * Nomad's achievement has been fixed. * Armadyl range gear now has its correct level requirements. * A cactus bug has been fixed in Farming. * Fletching dragonhide no longer DCs you. * A message now sends every time your special attack restores 5%. * A bug with the Barbarian agility course has been fixed. * When autocasting, you can now activate your special attack with the staff of light. * Barraging multiple NPCs now give the correct amount of magic experience. * A fishing bug has been fixed where you could fish infinitely with 1 bait in your inventory. * Shop quantities have been restored from 1 million. * A green hat and snakeskin boots have been added to the ironman store. * Ironmen can now use the herblore and farming stores. * Shooting stars have been added! * The Fight Pits are now a multi zone. * Trickster now has the correct level requirements and stats, but we still need to fix the models that are used. * The Black Dragonhide Body now has the correct level requirements. * Mystic robe prices have been changed so the noted and unnoted items are equal. * Run energy restoration has been added. * After killing an opponent in the wilderness, they will no longer be able to run back to their death location and loot their items. January 3, 2016 * The Completionist Cape now acts as an Ava's Accumulator. * Daily skill tasks have been introduced, but not implemented yet. With these, players will be directed to do a certain amount of a skill per day for a reward. We'll be sure to inform you when these are active! * The vote shop has finally been implemented (voting will be here ASAP), but if you already have some vote tickets that you haven't claimed, claim them now! All of your previously claimed vote tickets have points stored on your account that you can spend. * An NPC (Hervi) has been spawned in Edgeville to access the vote shop. * Gravite weapons have been buffed. * Some gravite weapon animations have been fixed. * Your current amount of vote points are now shown below your PvP points in your quest (information) tab. * Fixed a bug where Hunter wasn't giving any experience. * Fixed a bug where the Fight Caves didn't start for some players. * The Barrows chest now has twice the chance of giving a Barrows item. * Fixed a bug where a message would be sent saying "Your inventory is too full to hold any more logs!" when doing different actions. * As stated above, all players will now get double EXP and more for the next week. * Muted players can no longer use ::yell January 2, 2016 * Player updating has been tinkered with, decreasing most of the lag that you may have experienced. * Our server now uses Netty to communicate with the client, further decreasing any lag or disconnects you may experience. The server has been online for exactly 4 hours with no disconnects so far, which leads me to believe that I know what I'm doing :D. * Your autocast spell will no longer disable when switching an item other than a weapon. * The Ironman shop has been updated with more farming supplies. * Smithing arrowtips now gives 15 tips with each bar. * Added drops to revenants that didn't have any before. * Increased the price of PvP artefacts. * The sled animation has been fixed (will be added to the Vote shop and Donator shop soon). * Chickens now always drop up to 15 feathers. * Bow strings have been removed from the Ironman store. January 1st, 2016 * You can now walk while shooting a projectile. I need to figure out a better way to fix the "Strength EXP from Range" bug. * A new SQL framework was added, which will assist in donation handling, votes, etc. * A bug has been fixed where donators did not have a proper chance of getting double logs when they cut a tree. * Desynchronized player-updating has been implemented, which noticeably decreases lag when walking, switching, etc. * Hunter has pretty much redone entirely. To catch an animal, the animal has to either walk/fly over your trap, giving you a chance of catching it. * Some other Hunter bugs have been fixed. * Added farming items to the Ironman store. December 31st, 2015 * Players can no longer attack other players using their familiars outside of the wilderness. * Birds nests have been removed from Woodcutting entirely. * The altar in the Donator zone now restores run energy. * The Crystal Bow has been made stronger. * Bones can now be used on the altar in the Donator zone. * Tars now equip correctly in the arrow slot. * The Black Santa no longer has a level requirement. * The ::yell color has been changed. * The default ::yell player tag has been changed to the player's in-game rank. * Ironman armor has been added to server, more to come. * Restore potions now work correctly. * Super Restore potions now work correctly. * Saradomin Brews now work correctly. * The stairs throughout Lumbridge Castle now function correctly. * You can now spin flax in Lumbridge Castle. * Object distance checks have been reworked, meaning that some objects that may have not worked before will now work. * Bird snares in Hunter are now functional. * Combat experience rates have been increased by 1.625x. * Item amounts in every shop have been increased to 1 million. * Players can only catch birds using bird snares in the first 3 Hunter skill teleports. * Players can now purchase 10,000 of an item instead of 2,000. * Picking flax now functions correctly. December 30, 2015 * If you didn't already see, multi barrage on both players and NPCs should now work perfectly. * If you have an imp in your inventory, charms dropped by NPCs you kill will now automatically be sent to your inventory. We plan to add this imp to the vote shop and the donator shop. * All mobs now have a chance of dropping charms. * Donators now begin the Fight Caves at a higher wave number. * Donator - Wave 10 * Super Donator - Wave 20 * Ultra Donator - Wave 30 * Extreme Donator - Wave 40 * Platinum Donator - Wave 50